Anhelos de la Luna
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Incluso Luna Lovegood, la rara, la extravagante, tiene anhelos. Oneshoot.


**Incluso ella, Luna Lovegood, la rara, la extravagante, tiene derecho a anhelar.**

_**Nota: **Es para matarme, lo sé, sólo tengo inspiración para nuevas historias, pero es lo que hay, supongo. Una historia muy personal, muy ligada a mí, y es que anhelos, tenemos todos._

**ANHELOS DE LA LUNA**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Luna Lovegood. Se mira al espejo y no comprende por qué la gente no ve lo mismo que ella. Vale, no es imbécil (aunque mucha gente piense lo contrario), sabe que no es la persona más corriente del mundo, sabe que no todo el mundo comprende que hay que salvar a los spynks, esos seres imaginarios que habitan en los zapatos de los magos. Sabe que nadie entiende su implicación con los colacuernos wonks, dragones con cinco ojos y tres alas que viven en las montañas de Gilver, un paraíso invisible creado sólo para ellos.

Que no sea igual que los demás no significa que la tengan que martirizar por ello. Porque sí, siente que no encaja, que ella vive en una dimensión distinta que el resto, porque no la entienden, porque se burlan de ella y la hacen sentir inferior.

Y, aunque la gente piense lo contrario, Luna, como mujer que es, es presumida y coqueta. Siempre trata de llevar los sombreros más estrambóticos que puede, combinados con los radicales conjuntos que lleve puestos, por supuesto. Pero mira alrededor, en el Gran Comedor, en la Sala Común, en los pasillos e incluso en las clases, y no ve a nadie como ella. Ve competencia. Porque todas esas chicas que se pasan horas frente al espejo admirándose y haciendo que las demás las admiren, son eso, competencia.

Tiene anhelos, como todos, como nadie. Quiere cosas tan simples como una mirada de admiración hacia ella, una mirada que le derrita, que provoque que se le hielen las venas y se le congele la sangre, que se le detenga el corazón en un instante y respire entrecortadamente mientras siente cómo sube el rubor a sus mejillas. No quiere nada más que una mano sujetando la suya con orgullo, sin vergüenza. Anhela que alguien piense en ella día tras día, segundo tras segundo, que la esperen cuando llega tarde, que se preocupen cuando no aparece. Quiere recibir notitas estúpidas entre clase y clase, miradas apasionadas entre los pasillos.

Anhela aquello que jamás ha tenido. Una historia de amor típica de cuento, quiere ser la princesa (la "no corriente" princesa de los cuentos) y que su príncipe le susurre "te quiero"s al oído, haciéndola estremecer. Quiere una búsqueda del tesoro romántica, ir buscando pistas por el castillo hasta llegar a un regalo especial, quiere que alguien le eche de menos cuando no está, que le mande cartas de amor por lechuza en Navidades y verano, quiere un cuento, un cuento en el que la rara de Luna Lovegood (como la llaman) sea la protagonista. Quiere reñir con el hombre de su vida y que la reconciliación sea maravillosa.

Quiere que, cuando muera, alguien llore su muerte hasta tal punto de sentir que ha perdido una parte de sí mismo. Egoístamente, anhela que alguien sufra cuando ella está mal, que alguien ría cuando está feliz. Quiere que la consientan como en _Pretty Woman_, que mueran por ella como en _Titanic,_ que la despidan con una nota de amor en el cristal del Expresso Hogwarts, que la acaricien hasta hacerle perder la razón, que sea la otra mitad de la vida de alguien, las razones para seguir adelante, las fuerzas, las ganas, los sueños, las ilusiones de otra persona. Quiere tener algo que la ate a la realidad, que la haga sentir viva.

Anhela unos besos furtivos en la sala de Menesteres, unos toqueteos bajo su falda por debajo de la mesa del Gran Comedor, quiere ser el ombligo del mundo de otra persona, su coraje y valor. Quiere encuentros en secreto (o no), como toda chica de dieciséis en Hogwarts, quiere una historia de amor. Ir a donde sus amigas (escasas, por cierto) y contarles con pelos y señales sus secretos, sus pensamientos de enamorada. Quiere enrojecer cuando le llevan un ramo de scarlatinas chirriantes a clase (sus flores preferidas), saberlo todo de alguien y que alguien sepa todo de ella, desde cuál es su color preferido (que es el amarillo chillón, fosforito, por cierto) hasta qué hace los viernes a las once y dos minutos de la noche (un ritual a favor de los ewoks silicianos, que están en peligro de extinción).

Quiere alguien con quien compartir sus más profundos secretos, que la entienda y la respete, sobretodo esto último. Ansía tener una razón por la que levantarse por las mañanas y acostarse por las noches, llorar por alguien y no porque alguien la humille. Quiere sonreír y que con sólo eso alegre la existencia de otra persona, quiere que alguien le quite con amor los restos de pudin que se le queden en las mejillas, que le coloque bien las gafas cuando se le caigan, alguien con quien poder contar para todo. Que la haga sentir bien y querida, no inútil y diferente.

Y, sí, por qué no, quiere un buen polvo. Así, como suena. Quiere que su primera vez sea con amor, por supuesto, pero no por ello quiere que sea menos intensa. Quiere que le metan la lengua hasta la campanilla, que la dejen sin respiración y la hagan vibrar de pies a cabeza. Quiere excitar a otra persona, quiere poner duro su miembro y que sólo sienta deseos de acostarse con ella, quiere que alguien la penetre con posesión y deseo, con cuidado y delicadeza, y que a cada suspiro le susurren lo mucho que la ama.

Quiere una relación amorosa normal. Está bien, puede que no normal, porque ella no lo es, por tanto no puede pretender conseguir algo corriente.

Pero quiere algo, algo que la saque del abismo que es su vida. Porque incluso Luna Lovegood, la rara, la diferente, la extravagante, la extraña, la radical, la imaginativa, la loca, la pirada, la estúpida... Porque incluso ella, una persona llena de sueños, temores, miedos e ilusiones, incluso ella, tiene anhelos.

* * *


End file.
